


Sherlock: Two, two, one little bee

by MushiAkki



Series: Sherlock: Two, two, one little bee [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Parentlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Detektyw, lekarz i mała dziewczynka pod jednym dachem. Życie na Baker Street znowu nabrało kolorów.Po czwartym sezonie. W skrócie, Parentlock.Ponoć przeczytanie grozi cukrzycą.





	Sherlock: Two, two, one little bee

Podwinął mankiety koszuli i odkręcił wodę. Podstawił talerz pod strumień, a resztki kaszki truskawkowej spłynęły do odpływu zlewu.

Gdyby jeszcze kilka lat temu ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie zmywać naczynia, po uprzednim nakarmieniu małej dziewczynki, wdzięcznie gaworzącej w jedynie jej znanym języku i od czasu do czasu wtrącającej pojedyncze składne sylaby, kazałby temu komuś pójść do psychiatry. Chociaż nie, najpewniej fuknąłby z pogardą, nie wysilając się na dłuższy komentarz niż „idiota”.

Odstawił umyty talerz do suszarki i wytarł ręce w wiszący obok ręcznik. Odwrócił się do szczebioczącej i obecnie zajętej swoim, na szczęście już pustym, kubkiem dziewczynki.

– Dada – wypowiedziała, kiedy przykucnął przy jej krzesełku.

– Cierpliwości, pszczółko, tata jest jeszcze w pracy – odparł łagodnie.

Zrobiła zamyśloną minę, jak zwykł nazywać ją John, gdyż mrużyła wtedy oczy, wydymała lekko usteczka i wpatrywała się intensywnie w wybrany obiekt zainteresowania, którym w tym momencie był Sherlock.

– Wróci – zerknął na zegarek w telefonie – za jakieś pięć godzin.

Mruknęła coś po swojemu i wyciągnęła rączki w jego stronę. – Lo – wydała z siebie stanowczy dźwięk, który jak zdążył się już nauczyć, oznaczał jego imię w uproszczonej wersji słownika Rosie. Wyjął ją z siedziska i przytulił do piersi. Mała od razu wczepiła paluszki w jego włosy, wydając przy tym radosne dźwięki.

Za każdym razem, gdy brał ją na ręce, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który ta mała istotka wywoływała bez problemu, wtulając się w niego z bezgranicznym zaufaniem. Jej małe serduszko, spokojnie bijące tuż obok jego własnego, powodowało, że gdyby został zapytany o najcudowniejsze chwile, bez wahania wskazałby właśnie takie zwykłe poranki, razem z Rosie śmiejącą się radośnie w jego ramionach.

Stał się sentymentalny, a może raczej przestał zaprzeczać, że po prostu zawsze był. I musiał przyznać, iż mała panna Watson działała jak najlepsza terapia dla opornych uczuciowo.

„Gdyby jeszcze John tutaj był” – westchnął w myślach, siadając na kanapie z Rosie na kolanach. Byłby to dzień idealny, który według mieszkańców 221B, bez wątpienia sprowadzał się do obecności wszystkich członków rodziny, siedzących razem na kanapie i czytających ulubione książeczki Rosie.

Holmes zaśmiał się pod nosem na myśl, że kiedyś nie wyobrażał sobie tak nudnego i trywialnego spędzania czasu. Rosie również się roześmiała, spoglądając na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Tak bardzo podobnymi do tych jakie miał jej ojciec. Sherlock wiedział już, i nawet nie starał się zaprzeczać, że te oczy skradły jego serce.

Sięgnął po leżącą obok poduszki książeczkę.

– Na czym skończyliśmy? – Otworzył ją, a Rosie z zafascynowanie śledziła jego ruchy, gdy przekręcał kolorowe kartki. – Chyba tutaj. – Zaczął czytać kolejną z historyjek, w międzyczasie pokazując małej na obrazujące tekst rysunki. Rosie klasnęła z radością na widok pieska biegnącego przez łąkę.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytał, odgarniając niesforne blond loczki z jej czoła. Rosie jakby w odpowiedzi zachichotała, kładąc rączki na obrazku. – Może jak podrośniesz kupimy psa? Ja też zawsze chciałem mieć takiego czworonożnego przyjaciela – dodał, widząc jej entuzjazm. „Ciekawe tylko co na to John?” – Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, wyobrażając sobie minę Watsona, gdyby dowiedział się o dodatkowym członku rodziny.

Po skończonej lekturze i kilku podskokach na kolanie, wywołujących niekontrolowany napad radości u panny Watson, Sherlock położył małą do łóżeczka. Z  początku nie wyglądała jakby miała zamiar grzecznie pójść spać, ale spokojna melodia wydobywająca się ze skrzypiec, zawsze działała. Sherlock dla pewności zagrał kilka dodatkowych taktów i zerknął do łóżeczka. Rosie z uroczą miną i rączkami zarzuconymi nad główką, spała w najlepsze. Odłożył skrzypce na stół i pochylił się nad dziewczynką.

– Kolorowych snów, pszczółko – szepnął i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

**Author's Note:**

> Chwilowo czuję się jak dziecko we mgle, pierwszy raz publikując tutaj ff .  
> Mam tylko nadzieję, że wszystko odpowiednio oznaczyłam i co najważniejsze, że Wam się spodoba.


End file.
